eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 130 (15 May 1986)
Synopsis The guest at the Vic monopolized the bathroom and when Angie knocked on the door to complain that she and Sharon needed to use it, he invited her to join him in the bathtub. She told Den about it and she and Sharon ragged him about not standing up for them. Sharon said, "I thought Roly was the only poodle here." Den was clearly afraid of "The Firm" and tended to the stranger's every whim. He sent him to place some bets on the horse races for him, which Den gave to Ali. Later that day, two men dressed as gasmen arrived and one went upstairs to exchange clothes with the visitor. The other told Den that they be leaving and he would receive something for his trouble. As a bonus, the protection thugs would leave his little market friends alone. That evening, Ali came to tell Den that horse had won! Den was £1,238 richer and Ali had won also by following Den's bets. Tony, Ali, Sue, Naima and Mehmet had a meeting earlier trying to decide what to do about the thugs demanding "insurance" money. Mehmet wanted to get the police involved but the others were opposed. Den celebrated his win by buying drinks for all and telling Ali, Tony etc.. that the thugs would be leaving them alone. Michelle had confided in Lofty that she was terrified with the idea of going into hospital to have the baby. Later, Mrs Woods came to discuss her plans for after the baby. She mentioned that Michelle should go into further education and that she would be eligible for numerous assistance benefits as a single mum even if she and Lofty marry since he wasn't the father. Angie returned to the pub drunk and offered Debbie work as a barmaid at dinnertime and the odd evening. Debbie was elated at the prospects of some additional income. Kathy and Pete had a go at Den about the effect his affair with Jan was having on Sharon. Kelvin visited with Ian and they got into Pete's rum. At episode end Kelvin barged in the pub drunk calling his dad a bum. Tony gave him a stern warning that he might soon find himself out of his house. Credits Main cast *Leslie Grantham as Den Watts *Tom Watt as Lofty Holloway *Anita Dobson as Angie Watts *Letitia Dean as Sharon Watts *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Bill Treacher as Arthur Fowler *Leonard Fenton as Dr Legg *Susan Tully as Michelle Fowler *Sandy Ratcliff as Sue Osman *Nejdet Salih as Ali Osman *Haluk Bilginer as Mehmet Osman *Linda Davidson as Mary Smith *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Shreela Ghosh as Naima Jeffery *Shirley Cheriton as Debbie Wilkins *Andy O'Brien as Ross Davidson *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Peter Dean as Pete Beale *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Beale *Oscar James as Tony Carpenter *Paul J. Medford as Kelvin Carpenter *Jonathan Stratt as Brad Guest cast *George Irving as Trevor *Douglas Fielding as Detective Sergeant Quick *Mrs Woods as Jennie Lee Category:Episode Category:1986 Episodes